


under the wings

by planetundersiege



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No Dialogue, Wings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He gripped his hands and pulled him closer, before holding him tight in a warm embrace. His cinder wings were out, Crowley stretches them as far as he could, his many feathers enjoying the sunlight.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	under the wings

He gripped his hands and pulled him closer, before holding him tight in a warm embrace. His cinder wings were out, Crowley stretches them as far as he could, his many feathers enjoying the sunlight, before he wrapped himself and Aziraphale inside of them, in a familiar, fluffy darkness. Crowley felt how his wings poked Aziraphale’s back, there was almost no room, so, he felt the angel lean even closer to him, and pressed his lips against his own in a slow kiss.

They were alone, and the closeness and darkness made it more obvious than ever, their emotions going haywire from just a simple kiss. Not that they minded, actually, it felt perfect. Just the two of them in an empty park on a sunny day, hiding inside of Crowley’s wings.

If the unlikely event of a stranger walking by came to be, they sure would be in for a weird view. But, thanks to some miracles, that wouldn’t be the case. They wouldn’t want their secret to be exposed to the regular humans, after all. But sometimes, you just needed to stretch your wings.

They parted, forgetting that they didn’t need to breathe, and then kissed each other again and again, just enjoying each other’s company.

After a few minutes, Crowley stretches his wings, letting them see daylight again, and the moment he put them away, Aziraphale revealed his own, snow white pair.


End file.
